1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of mailing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A representative sample of the prior art is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,708,574 issued to L. P. Hazen; PA1 3,073,509 issued to L. R. Schuessler; PA1 3,250,456 issued to L. R. Schuessler; and PA1 3,288,351 issued to S. J. Benz, Jr.
Many of the prior art mailing devices are designed for a specific type of business such as banks. The mailing device disclosed herein has been designed so as to be utilized for basic business transactions regardless of the type of business involved. The mailing device disclosed herein is distinguishable from the prior art devices in that the lengths of the sheets of the device determines the positioning of the names and addresses of the sender and receiver with respect to the windows of the original mailing envelope and the return envelope.